


(podfic of) Victrix

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of Siria's story.</p><p>Author summary: If Lydia knows it's all an act then it doesn't count, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Victrix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150881) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [6.2MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6qgip1wuhc7172a/Victrix.mp3) | **Duration:** 8:29mn   
---|---


End file.
